1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine generator, and in particular to communication performed in a wind turbine generator between a hub and a nacelle, between a nacelle and a tower bottom, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the case where communication is performed in a wind turbine generator between a controller or a measuring apparatus housed in a hub (rotor head) and a device housed in a nacelle, communication channels are provided in a slip ring, and wired data communication is performed, as shown in FIG. 8.
Also, during site installation of a wind turbine generator, maintenance and inspection, and the like, communication needs to be performed between workers in the hub and workers in the nacelle, and between workers in the nacelle and workers at the tower bottom. In such cases as well, similarly to the above-described communication between devices, a telephone line (audio communication channel) is provided in the slip ring, and wired communication is performed.
However, there is a restriction on the number of channels that can be provided in the slip ring. For this reason, there has been a proposal for performing data communication using wireless communication technology when there is a desire to further add a communication channel, for example. Also, in order to realize audio communication between workers, the use of mobile phones, transceivers, and the like has been proposed.